She's amazing!
by NikkiStyles
Summary: Mikan a beautiful girl wanting a normal life... But will she ever get it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (;_;) -Sadly-** _

* * *

><p>"Heart's beats fast colours and promises, how to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid to fall watching you stand alone, all of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow... One Step Closer..." She sang, she thought up of this song by herself, she writes songs but she never told anyone not even her parents.<p>

Mikan walked through the dark woods ending up beside a river bank. She loved this place. It was so calming and pretty at the night, the moonlight reflecting the silver looking water and the water ruffling calmingly by the gust of the wind.

She just found this quiet and pretty place when she moved here, exactly 3 days ago. She used to live in Hokkaido with her mom and her new baseball player husband, Kaito Aihara. But since Kaito's a baseball player, they have to move around alot. Place to place. And she doesn't want them to waste their money on trying to give her everything she wants and spoil her. So she moved in with her dad, Izumi Yukihara.

Her dad lives in this county called Chubu, but lives towards the North-East in a little village called Kamakura. The closest town that she could go to everyday is Tokyo, which she has to starting a few weeks from now because she has to start school over there called Gakuen Alice. It is a very famous school filled with very important people aka the students.

Izumi told her that she was important because her uncle is the principal of the school, so that means she will be the heir, for her uncle is not even married yet and doesn't have kids. She is told that she is accordingly the most important person they have ever received. Which of course flustered her but she doesn't like it when people compares her to other people saying she is the queen. She HATED that. She thinks everyone is special just the way they are.

She looked at her reflection in the water finally snapping out of her thoughts. She thought she was a normal girl. But everyone says she's not.

She has beautiful brunette hair which shined in the dark and the light. She has happy hazel nut looking brown eyes. Perfect button nose, pink plump lips, shiny white teeth, slim arms and fingers, her body had the perfect curves in the right places; her butt was not too small, not too big, but in the middle. She had perfectly slim legs which anyone could die for and a smiled which could cause you to faint lovingly. And to top it off she was an angel, her personality was so innocent and sweet and happy.

She was the goddess in everyone's eyes. Girls idolize and envied her, while the boys fantasized and loved her. Anyone would love to be in her position right now, but she doesn't like it one bit. She thought of herself as a normal person.

She sighed, looking up at the sky, "I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years I loved you for a thousand more..." she sang, her angelic voice danced with the wind and her hair flowing gracefully in her back.

She hardly knew that someone was watching her, especially a boy. He had pale tan skin, black raven hair and crimson eyes which seemed to follow her every movement like he just wanted to watch her for the rest of his life.

He thought she was beautiful. An angel who came from heaven? But his ego was too big to say that out loud. So he just watched her silently, admiring her voice, looks and personality.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

He saw her look at her watch and heard her say, "Oh no! It's time to go back before dad comes back home!" He saw her ran gracefully but fast, like a vampire. He smirked at that thought, 'She's definitely not human.' But again he could be wrong. He looked at the direction she was headed and saw that she was gone. So he headed back to his own place.

"Natsume where have you been? It's almost time for us to hunt." A gentle but husky voice asked him.

"Just to think about stuff Ruka, no need to worry." Natsume told him. He was actually thinking about stuff, about the beautiful girl he kept seeing in the river bank.

Ruka is a doctor, he is 23 years old, well at least he looked 23. In reality he was more than a 100 years old. He looked slim but muscular, so often he gets mistaken for a model. He had blonde hair, amber coloured eyes and a pale complexion. He was handsome.

"Ok, well I better get Hotaru before she hits me for you know she hates being the last one to be feeding." Ruka exclaimed. In a gust of wind he was gone.

"I better get Koko, Anna, Yuu and Nonoko then." He muffled, running as fast as he can that you could hardly see him.

He ran and ran until he reached this field out in the open. He looked over and saw, Anna, Yuu, Nonko and Koko playing baseball, so he ran over to stop them.

"Guys its time to feed, let's go." He said and ran to the forest where they all would hunt.

"That boy must have something in his mind, he usually would just nod." Anna stated.

Anna has cute pink hair, amber coloured eyes like Ruka and also a pale complexion. She's like a little fairy. She's the little sister in the family.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"OMG! What if he's inlove?" Anna screamed excitedly. With Nonoko joining in.

Nonoko has blue midnight coloured hair and amber coloured eyes, same as Anna's and Ruka's and she also has a pale complexion. She's the big sister in the family.

"Him? I could hardly believe that." Koko snorted, laughing at the thought.

Koko has sandy coloured hair, amber eyes and also a pale snow complexion. He's the childish one in the family.

"I have to agree with Koko in this one girls." Yuu smiled apologetically.

Yuu has blondish cream coloured hair with glasses and also a pale white face. He's the big brother in the family.

'Koko, even though I'm too busy eating here, you do know I could still hear you and the rest.' A voice said in his mind.

'Well Natsume is it true? Are you inlove?' He answered back.

'No.' Natsume scowled and answering too quickly which raised Koko's suspicion.

'Ok ok, calm down, were going to hunt now. See ya.' Koko laughed and cut off the whole thing.

Natsume frowned while eating the elk he caught. How could Koko think he was inlove? And with whom?

He then heard Ruka and Hotaru coming his way. Finishing his food he got up and met them. "Natsume call the others NOW! This is very important." Hotaru roared. "You guys have to meet me and Ruka at the house." She continued then ran away to the house with Ruka.

Hotaru, she has raven black hair –like Natsume- amber coloured eyes and a very pale complexion. She's the momma of the family. Meaning Ruka is more likely the boss or Daddy.

Natsume saw the sun rising meaning it's already morning. He has to get Koko before any hunters see him. 'Koko, Hotaru told me to tell you guys you need to get back to the house.' Bossed Natsume, 'Ok.' Koko replied.

Natsume ran back as fast as he can to the household and sat on the couch when he reached it, sitting beside Ruka.

A few moments later Koko and the other arrived and sat on the couch opposite them.

"The Volturi is going to attend your school and come in as a visitor from the Arctic. As far as I know they're going to make someone a very important person amongst the Covens. Most likely pick someone human and make them royalty for the society's own protection. According to the information I found out. They are coming to Natsume's class and picking a human girl, someone very intelligent, beautiful and powerful, physically and mentally." Hotaru said all in one breath, Well she actually doesn't need to breath.

"Wait, but why are they making this human girl royalty amongst the society? Won't the secret be in danger instead of protecting it?" Yuu asked, he did have a point everyone thought, except Hotaru.

"Well I haven't got an answer for that because all the information I told you is all I know right now. I still have to look for more." The raven haired girl stood up and ran upstairs to her laptop.

"It's amazing how Hotaru-chan could find out so many information! SO Natsume you better be careful!" Nonoko advised.

He nodded his head in response and went to his room. Sigh. It's going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know the title is crap but I had to write this whole thing while it was still in my head (;_;) But I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter . And yes this is like Twilight, but there will be a few twists here and there which is a surprise**_

* * *

><p>The month flew by and before she knew it, her school starts tomorrow...<p>

"Dad why did you and mom divorced?" Asked Mikan, she never really knew why her father and mother divorced. She respected that they didn't want to hurt her with the news, so one day she went to their room and seen divorce papers on the bed when they were away to work.

Izumi sighed he knew that his 16 year old daughter was going to ask this sooner or later... "Well-"

The doorbell rang meaning he had to get it, so he was happy that he had gotten to avoid her bad question.

Izumi stood up with Mikan following, wondering who it is. When he opened the door a face of a 15 year old boy looked at him straight in the eye and the boy smiled. "Izumi it's time for Japan to win against Barcelona! I brought chicken wings!" A voice from the wheelchair said excitedly. The 15 year old boy pushed the man's wheelchair through the hall and into the living room.

Following was Mikan and Izumi, when the boy stopped then they also stopped and sat on the couch. The boy helped the man get up and into the other couch. When everyone was seated, the game wasn't going to start in 15 minutes so they chatted getting to know each other.

"Mikan I believe your father is ecstatic right now knowing your here, a week before you came he wouldn't stop saying, 'Mikan's coming! Mikan's coming! I better get this and that ready and blah blah blah...' And he would always come to work with a big smile on his face." The man said, he introduced his name earlier on saying his name is Makihara Hijiri and his son (The boy) is Youichi Hijiri.

Izumi blushed and started to play around with Makihara, so the two teens started ignoring them and talking to each other. "So which school do you go to Youichi?" Asked Mikan, she secretly hoped he goes to Gakuen Alice, knowing someone there would be more comfortable for her to settle in.

"I go to Gakuen Alice middle school." She smiled, but frowned inside. She's going to Gakuen Alice High school!

"Awesome! But I thought Elementary, Middle and High schools go to the same school?" She asked. It said it on the brochure which her uncle had mailed to her yesterday.

"Well they're in the same place, but not the same building." Youichi answered, making her more confused.

"I really don't get that!" Mikan giggled at her own stupidness, which Youichi found cute so he smiled. "Pft. I thought you were smart, but now you're just really stupid." He teased which caused her to pout playfully, "Meanie!" she screamed then huffing not looking at him no more but the TV.

She wonders how school will go tomorrow... Will she get bullied? Will she get friends? Will she get stalked again? Will she find love?

"WOOOOOO! GO JAPAN!" The boys screamed which caused her to squeal a little, she noticed she was staring at the TV but she was sorting out her thoughts instead. So she put in a confused adorable face.

Secretly Youichi was stealing glances at our alluring angel Mikan finding it funny when she squealed then looking at everything like she didn't know what happened the past 5 minutes. 'Could this girl be any perfect?' He thought, Love at First sight huh?

He loved her pale skin, her shimmering caramel brunette hair, her happy hazel nut eyes with fully dark perfect long lashes that would hit her skin when she blinked, her cute button nose, her fully pink plump lips, her dazzling white teeth when she smiled, her fully grown breasts which he could guess were a C or D, hey he couldn't blame himself for being a hormonal teenager could he?. Then she also had her curves in the right places, and her creamy white legs. 'Damn her for wearing shorts and tank top.' He thought. He couldn't help already falling in love with her. She was everything he never knew he wanted.

Before he knew it himself, the game was over and he was stealing glances at her most of the time, which went unnoticed by his father, but his dad didn't say anything about it.

"Well that was some experience! We better get going because Youichi here has to go to school tomorrow!" Makihara instructed, letting Youichi help him get back to his wheelchair.

"Bye bye Youichi! See you sometime tomorrow!" Mikan smiled and waved, then ran upstairs getting ready for bed cause she was already tired out trying to keep up with the boys.

"Bye Mikan!" Makihara waved, then Youichi giving her a smile meaning 'Goodnight'. Youichi and Makihara walked outside to their car then Youichi put him in the driver's seat, and put the wheel chair away in the back. Youichi sat in the passenger's seat while they started their journey.

"If I were a boy, even just for a day, I'd roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted and go, drink beer with the guys and chase after girls..." She sang while brushing her soaking wet her then blow drying it. She thought up of this song while seeing the boys have fun and so she started wondering what it would be like to be a boy.

After her hair was dried, she went to her closet and picked out her outfit for tomorrow and her outfit while going to sleep. She was going to need lots of sleep cause tomorrow will be a long day and she didn't want to have eye bags under her eyes, so after she picked out on an outfit to wear for tonight and tomorrow she fell asleep straight away...

She woke up with a heaving sigh; she was hell tired because she was screaming all night AGAIN. Those weird dreams kept going on. It first started when she came here. So a month ago, she started screaming in her sleep, her dad was annoyed, tired and sad for his daughter. He can't seem to figure out what's wrong with her.

Mikan stood up looking through the window and saw that it was dull looking today, but it wasn't rainy. So she made her way in her closet and grabbed her clothes and changed into it. At first she put on the creamy brown flowy tank top, then her Hollister dark blue jeans and she got out her 3 inches heeled black boots which was up to her knees and it was leather. After she had put on some accessories she got her black leather jacket and her bag making sure everything was there.

She went downstairs after all her necessities were all taken care of, and she ended up with her hair flowing perfectly at her back with her natural wavy curls at the end and her bangs brushed in place.

"Dad I'm going now! See ya!" She yelled through the door. She got out her water bottle and drank it, and then plopped a chewing gum into her mouth and drove to school.

'I better go to the front desk first' Mikan thought. When she reached school everyone who went past her where gaping/gawking at the beauty and she blushed on her way, smiling at every person.

Mikan walked through the halls following the signs until she ended up in the front desk. "Hello I'm Mikan Yukihara." She smiled at the woman in front of her, who was too busy gawking at her, but when she heard Yukihara, she went back to reality and gave the girl everything she needed. "Thank you." Mikan grinned at the woman behind the desk then walking away looking at the map to her class.

As she walked through the halls of the school she memorized each one of them in a single look, she still had time to look around cause the bell won't ring because it was only 7:00 am and classes start at 7:30 am, so she had 30 more minutes to tour herself around the place, but suddenly a hand touched her back and she turned around and saw it was a boy.

"Hello I'm Hoshio Hoshino, I am the prince of the hallways and whenever there is a princess who's lost, I'll be your navigator!" He yelled, she noticed that he had one of those old Justin Bieber hairstyle and black hair and he was tan.

She smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, but she felt his hand going lower than her shoulders so she shook him off uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Hoshio but I am not lost, I'm just looking around." She said calmly kind of freaked out that he tried to make a move on her.

"Oh right, well I have duties I have to fulfil, so please just call me if you need to." He notified, Mikan nodded her head and he ran off somewhere. 'Well that kind of scared me, but he seemed like a nice person.' She thought.

She looked at her brown leathered watch and seen that she only had 15 minutes till classes started. She decided that this would be enough time to make some new friends in her class. Walking off with her graceful smile plastered on her face she waved at everyone.

'I wonder who the new girl is?' or 'I hope we could be friends.' Or 'I heard she was sexy.' Or 'I'm gonna shag her.' Was all what Natsume around the classroom. Thoughts or not he could hear them both. He sometimes felt that his power is really a curse.

When they heard the door open they both turned their attention to the girl standing shyly in the door. She was a beauty. The boys drooled while the girls glared. Great, the same as always, but either ways she smiled at all of them.

Natsume gasped lowly that no one could hear it. It was her, the girl he had been seeing by the river bank secretly. The sight of the girl made his heart warm, mentally, and his head spin rapidly. But when he smelt her lovely scent he covered his nose. She was tempting. She was REALLY tempting. Her smell was the loveliest smell he'd ever smelt. Usually he wouldn't be like this in front of humans, but this girl was driving him crazy, so before he gets out of control he decided to skip class for today. He doesn't need to learn this boring topic anyways because he's heard it all before.

His chair squeaked when he stood up and he grabbed his bag with his face full of disgust. She looked at him questioningly then he brushed past her, both nudging each other in the process and feeling sparks but Natsume ignored it while Mikan wondered what it was.

Everyone gazed following Natsume's footsteps, he looked like he didn't like her and that kind of made her disappointed because someone in the class already hated her. But she seemed confused on why he hated her...

"Mikan! Do you wanna come and hang out with me and my friends?" Hoshio asked, he spotted her going to the cafeteria with no one but people looking at her. She smiled and murmured a tiny yes.

Walking down with Hoshio with a table that seemed to be filled with 2 girls and a boy, "Hey everyone!" Hoshio greeted, "This is Mikan Yukihara, the new girl." He revealed.

"Well you're a doll, wanna go out sometime?" The boy asked her. "My name's Mochu Mochiage by the way." He said, then kissing her in the cheek. Hoshio came up behind her and said, "She's mine. Don't worry love I'll protect you from the _**monster**_." Looking at Mochu when he mentioned monster, then pulling his chair back to make the poor boy fall, "Come here you bastard!" He yelled following Hoshio out trying to hit him.

"So, I guess you're the new toy huh?" A girl exclaimed, "My name's Sumire Shouda." Then Mikan looked at the other one with a camera wrapped around her neck. "How about you?" She asked innocently, the girl looked up and smiled shyly, "My name is Wakoko Usumi."

The girls got on pretty well, that the fact they just met. They talked about some interesting stuff until Mikan looked around and seen people about to come in. "Hey guys, who are they?" Mikan pointed to the door.

The first couple came in, They were both seniors, The boy had glasses but it made him look muscular that most people would mistaken him for being a boxer and he also had blondish cream coloured hair, and the girl had shiny blue midnight hair and she looked like a Victoria's Secret model, but with a smile on her face while she and her boyfriend walked to the table over by the window with her clinging to his muscular arm.

"Those two that went past are both adopted by Mr and Mrs Hyuuga; they're both a couple though and are seniors. The boy is Yuu Hyuuga and the girl is Nonoko Ogasawara. The girl took her last name from her mom who died years ago. I think it's weird that they're a couple and they're not even married, yet they live under the same roof." Sumire whispered.

"I think it's wonderful! Nonoko and Yuu are both gorgeous. So they're perfect for each other." Wakoko sighed dreamingly. Mikan sighed, they're magnificent looking together.

The second couple that came in were a year above them, the boy had a goofy look smile in his face but standing straight while he twirled his lover in his left arm and has a tray in the other and he had sandy brown blonde hair. The girl that he's with was tiny she looked like a pixie, she had pink short hair that hugged her heart shaped face and she stared adoringly at her lover. Both walked to the same table with Yuu and Nonoko.

"Then those two who walked past are also adopted by Mr and Mrs Hyuuga, They're also a couple, Nonoko and the boy -Koko- are twins though they don't look like it. They both took the same surname. Koko I think has a painter looking hair. Then the little girl more likely teenager, is Anna Hyuuga, her brother is Yuu, she looks a tiny bit like one of those fairies because their small but pretty." Sumire explained but still whispering.

"So are there anymore good looking couples coming in?" Mikan joked; she thought that the Hyuuga's and Ogasawara's are really beautiful. She wouldn't be shocked if there would be more.

"Actually yes and no-" Wakoko stopped, every girl squealed at the sight of the last sibling. Except Mikan, Sumire and Wakoko. Mikan had a shocked expression. Sumire has a bored expression and Wakoko just smiled.

The boy with the crimson red eyes strutted to the table of the Hyuuga's arrogantly, smirking of course. He had extremely handsome sharp features. Raven black hair which was a mess, but in a sexy way, then his alluring red eyes, he could pass as a model or even the most handsome boy in the whole Japan.

"And THAT is Natsume Hyuuga, biologically a sibling of Anna and Yuu. He's ranked number 1 in the whole school. Nobody has ever surpassed him. Everyone thinks it's impossible, which I kind of believe." Sumire continued where Wakoko left off, of course always whispering when talking about the person.

Mikan looked behind her and stared at the Hyuuga's and Ogasawara's while they stared dangerously back at her, like they were kind of frustrated with her, she felt that they were hiding something. Something big...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah I finally finished that! It took me 3 or 5 hours to this! All worth it! I would appreciate if you give me a title idea and also review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Gakuen Alice! (;_;) (Every time I say that it brings tears to my eyes!)**_

* * *

><p>'That girl... Why can't I use my powers on her?' Natsume thought, he tried burning a tiny but of her leather jacket and he tried reading her mind, but nada, none, zero, nothing. At. All. And it frustrated him. "Natsume, what's wrong? Why are you scowling?" Anna asked, her and Koko seen Natsume walking aimlessly through the halls when the bell for lunch rang.<p>

He sighed, "I'll tell you guys when everyone is at the cafeteria, or rather I'll show you." Anna put on a confused face while Koko understood.

The two seniors walked to their table over by the window, hearing what everyone whispered about them. Nonoko and Yuu heard Wakoko say they were gorgeous and they just had to smile at the girl's politeness.

Then Koko and Anna walked to the table with Anna twirling, wrapping pixie self around the boy adoringly. "I think Koko has painter hair." They both heard Sumire whisper, allowing Koko to have a frown upon his pale face and Anna calming the poor insulted boy down.

A few minutes after Koko and Anna's entrance, Natsume came through, opening the door and strutting in with a smirk upon his handsome face, "And THAT is Natsume Hyuuga, biologically a sibling of Anna and Yuu. He's ranked number 1 in the whole school. Nobody has ever surpassed him. Everyone thinks it's impossible, which I kind of believe." He heard Sumire whispered while acknowledging him, he sneered then sitting down beside his family.

"So Natsume what did you have to tell us?" Asked Yuu, Anna and Koko told him earlier before Natsume came in that he had something to tell them.

"Well see that girl staring at us? Try to use your power on her." Natsume glowered.

"Which girl, there's loads of them staring at us." Nonoko reminded him, they were the Hyuuga's and Ogasawara's after all. Their beauty is unimaginable.

"The one who has the pale looking face." Natsume answered. Pointing a bit to the girl who had caramel brown shiny hair and features that would make you melt, obviously if you didn't have a lover that is.

"She's pretty! I want to try first!" Anna smiled, she concentrated on the girl, and her vision became unclear. "What is this? I can't see her future properly!" Anna knitted her eyebrows together, But giving up.

"I'll try mine." Koko looked at her which such concentration, that it looked like he was glaring at her. "I can't hear her thoughts, but I COULD control her emotions." He admitted.

"Then it's my go!" Nonoko cheered happily. She stared at her with a scowl on her prettyful face. "I can't control her movements, there must be something protecting her." She claimed.

"Okay let's see if mine works." Yuu observed her. He grimaced, "The illusion won't work either. What is protecting her?" Yuu was very very confused. Nonoko calmed him down.

"Do you think she's the one that's going to be crowned amongst the society?"Koko asked.

"I do, she's beautiful. She's powerful mentally allowing herself or someone around her protect her, and from my vision loads of people are going to candidate her to be president of the science, maths, P.E. English and technology clubs. And I also heard she used to do boxing and karate, having a black belt of course, so she's also powerful physically and being candidate for the science and maths and English clubs, I would guess she's quite intelligent." Anna assumed.

"I agree with Anna!" Nonoko decided. The girl was no where near a vampire because they could hear her heart beating and blood running through her veins. Her beauty was natural.

RINGGG!

The bell rang meaning it's time for everyone to get back to their classes. "It's better if you befriend her Natsume, she's going to be in grave danger if she does something wrong to the Volturi." Yuu commanded. Everyone agreed.

"Hn." Natsume stood up and walked to his next class which is Science. Along the halls he saw every girl looking at him with hearts in their eyes. "Tch. Annoying." He mumbled, he didn't really liked to be the centre of attention.

As soon as he reached his class, he sat in the front and sat there hearing everyone's thoughts and mumbles and whispers.

As the bell rang for the class to start the girl stood in the front asking the teacher where she should sit. The teacher pointed to the seat next beside him, 'Great, She looks so vulnerable, that if I just touch her, she could break.' He thought, he was really cautious of her just in case he does something wrong and bites her.

He trembled a bit, but never showing it, he followed her steps while she sat right next to him. "Ummm excuse me, do you hate me? Yesterday I saw you rush out the door when I came in." She asked him, if there was any misunderstanding she would like to clear it up as soon as possible.

Natsume smirked, "No." She gave a sigh of relief; she thought she had done something wrong to upset him.

"Oh good! I thought you hated me for some reason! My name is Mikan Yukihara! How bout yours?" Mikan asked him.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He said chuckling, this girl was very enthusiastic. He liked it, it suited her, it looked cute she seemed like an angel.

"Class it's time to find out the different cell parts of 5 different plants. Work with your partners and take turns looking into the microscope." The teacher demanded. Mikan and Natsume started working.

"This one has no Nucleus." Natsume noted down what Mikan told him, "It's the tiger lily." She continued. When she gave the microscope to Natsume, his hand touched hers. Natsume gasped pulling his hand back, "Sorry." He said and he continued on working.

'His hands are Icy cold... But warm in a way.' She thought, she couldn't help wondering how someone could have cold hands but warm in a way, she just didn't understand that. She looked over at Natsume and noticed his eyes were more brown than crimson. She let it go but she will have to remember to ask him about that.

After class she went to her locker and being followed by Natsume. While she took out her books hoping he would go away for just a moment because she needed to write a song she's been thinking of since that incident in Science. She slammed her locker open and got out her music notes which were hidden in a polka dotted file and then she slammed it closed. "Natsume, what is it?" She asked him irritatingly.

"I'm bored." He put on a cold expression on his face which could send a normal person away, but Mikan being Mikan she hardly noticed.

"Well you could follow me if you answer this question." She looked up at him noticing his eyes are crimson red again, but darker.

"Wait, that's weird, your eyes were a light shade of crimson. And your eyes were almost brown when we were at Science, and your hands are ice cold. I didn't notice you putting on eye contacts because I was right beside you, yet your eyes changes colour and your hands are ice cold but it was really warm in the room. What's going on Natsume? Answer this question this instant." Mikan cornered him. He had no way out.

"It's none of your concern Mikan." He spat viciously. But once he done that he regretted it right away because Mikan glared at him and walked away.

"Ugh! This is so confusing!" he mumbled kicking the locker right below Mikan's making a loud thud noise and the locker door was bent. Everyone stared at him in surprise because he just lashed out like that.

"Go back to your own businesses." He boasted, and everyone went back to what they were doing, scared of course.

"Damn nosy people." Murmured Natsume walking to his favourite Sakura tree at the back of the school, The Sakura tree is beautiful. Pink blossom's dancing gracefully yet quietly in the wind, it is really a sight anyone would want to see, but only the Hyuuga's and Ogasawara's knew about it...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that was kind of short! I'm sorry! Hehehehe! Merry Christmas Eve everyone! xxxx<strong>_


End file.
